


Homecoming

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [45]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed had never thought of coming home before.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Ed had never really daydreamed about coming back to Rezembool. There had been things he didn’t allow himself to think about while he was traveling with Al, trying to find ways to restore their bodies. He hadn’t thought about them, no, but he’d had nightmares, about Al being the only one to go home, about neither of them even making it past their attempt to get their bodies back.

It was only when he saw Winry’s smile, the tears sparkling in her lashes, felt her crash into Al and him both, sending them to the ground with Den barking and dancing around them all, that Ed realized just how much he’d wanted this welcome home.


End file.
